


Heart to heart

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: E/D is mentioned, Gen, Headcanon, I Ship It, P/D didn't work, according to the vg, i wonder why, it makes sense to me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Egon Spengler had decided to go to his apartment that evening. His friends were all out doing something or other. Ray Stantz was giving a lecture at the University. Winston Zeddemore had gone home to take care of his mother with the flu. And Peter Venkman was... God knew where.  
He didn’t want to stay at the firehouse alone. He, surprisingly, had nothing to do and even if he had, he was too tired to do anything.  
So he went to his apartment. A palatial apartment in the Upper East Side, which he got from his parents when he graduated. He hadn’t been living there, but he went there at least once a month, or whenever he felt he needed to.  
He threw his keys on the sideboard in the hall and went straight to his bedroom upstairs.  
He saw something that startled him a little.  
There was a tall, lean man lying on the chaise longue. He had short, wavy, dark hair and he wore glasses similar to Egon’s. He had his arms behind his head and his legs were crossed. He seemed to be comfortable.  
“How did you get in here?”  
“You summoned me here.”  
“Why would I summon you here?”  
“Oh… you tell me!”  
“I have nothing to tell you.”  
“Look, you summoned me here for a reason. Might as well… say it!”  
“I’m tired; all I want to do is take a shower and go to bed.”  
“You are going to take a shower, go to bed and spend the whole night thinking! Maybe you’ll get somewhere, maybe you won’t!”  
“Oh… would you just…”  
The man got up and took a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket. He took a cigarette from the packet and lighted it, taking a puff.  
Egon frowned slightly.  
“You want one?”  
“Don’t mind if I do!”  
He offered Egon a cigarette and his lighter. He lighted one and took a puff, reveling in the strong tobacco taste and the smoke filling his lungs. It was soothing, somewhat.  
“So… tell me why you summoned me here, Spengler.”  
“What makes you think such a thing?”  
“Well I am here, aren’t I? Just say it!”  
“Say what?” Egon said, distracted, taking another puff of his cigarette.  
“You’re feeling guilty.”  
“Guilty of…?”  
“Oh, I don’t have to tell you. Or do I?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I have something to feel guilty about?”  
“Oh, don’t give me that talk. I know you do.”  
“Well, yes, if anyone would know about it, it would be you.”  
“Yeah, you feel guilty about screwing around with Dana Barrett and you want my opinion on it.”  
“Those jeans comfortable?”  
The man was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and Converse sneakers. So far from Egon’s three piece suits.   
“Very. You should try them sometime.”  
“So”, Egon began, putting out the cigarette, “What do you have to say to me, then?”  
“First you say what you have to say to me.”  
Egon exhaled loud. That conversation was getting on his nerves and it wouldn’t go anywhere unless he said it out loud.  
“Ok, fine. Yes, I feel guilty. I shouldn’t be… screwing around, as you put it, with Dana when I know Venkman still has feelings for her, despite his antics.”  
“Oh, but deep down you are not sure if he does have feelings for her… right?”  
“How can you say such a thing?”  
“Oh, come on, you know it’s true.”  
Egon rubbed his temples. That talk was going nowhere. He was getting frustrated.  
“You’re too tense. You need to relax.”  
The man produced a long, thick, suspicious cigarette from his shirt pocket.   
“You think that will help me relax.”  
“It has, thousands of times before. You seem to forget I know you, Spengler. Better than yourself, sometimes.”  
It was true. He couldn’t argue with that.  
“Leave it on the nightstand.”  
“Ha!” The man put the cigarette on the nightstand with a dimpled smile. “I love this place.” He said, looking around the room.   
“Pardon?”  
“This apartment. I love it. It’s your safe haven. Your... castle.”  
“Well, it is my home, what did you expect?”  
“You come here at times like this. You come here to meet with me. To get my advice.”  
“All right, I admit it… I know I will always find you here.”  
The man gave him a lopsided smile.  
“I don’t know why I’m surprised to see you here.”  
“I think you’re more surprised about the way I look than my presence.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Ok, enough of the small talk. You want to know what I think about your little predicament and my advice on it, right?”  
“Right…”  
“Fine. While it is… noble that you feel guilty, I think you’re a sucker for feeling guilty.”  
“What?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on. You’re enjoying it, she’s enjoying it, you’re having fun, you’re thinking clearer – which is true, as unbelievable as it may seem – you’re even more relaxed. Hell, you even like the kid!”  
“Well, he’s very smart.”  
“If Venkman can be a screwing jerk, so can you.”  
“I beg your pardon!”  
“Oh, you know what I mean! If he can sleep around with no guilt whatsoever, so can you.”  
“But he…”  
“And she doesn’t seem to be feeling guilty, either.”  
A little light bulb went on in Egon’s head. He hadn’t stopped to think about Dana’s point of view of the whole situation. Now that he did, she seemed to be fine about the whole thing. It got a little weight off his back.  
“You have talked with Ray about it. What did he tell you?”  
“That I should go with the flow, enjoy it while it lasts and keep quiet.”  
“What did he tell you when you told him you wanted to tell Venkman about it?”  
“’That’s what deathbeds are for.’”  
“There you have it!”  
Egon let out a frustrated moan. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but it was what he needed to hear.   
“Spengler! Let it go! Dana is fine – ohhh, is she fine! – don’t worry about it!”  
“But… what… what if he finds out?!”  
“Lie though your teeth.” The man was dead serious.   
“I couldn’t…”  
“Yes, you could. You are the most intelligent man I know. You are cunning, deceitful and devious when you want to be.”  
Egon frowned and lifted his left eyebrow. It was all true. The man was right.  
“That’s not how friendships work. Trust is all gone!”  
“Yes! Far gone! How many times has Venkman lied to you?”  
He looked down, a little bit upset. Peter had lied to him so many times.  
All of a sudden, he looked up, a determined look on his face.  
“You know what? You are right.”  
The man smiled.   
“I’ve got nothing to be guilty of. If Peter wants to take Dana’s trust and feelings for granted, that’s his problem. If he wants to sleep around, that’s his problem too. And if there’s someone else satisfying Dana the way she should be satisfied… that’s his bad luck!”  
“Now you’re talking!”  
“And… if I’m having fun and enjoying myself… who has anything to do with it?” He concluded, with a smile. The man was still smiling.   
“Well, my work here is done.”  
“Thanks for coming.”  
“Anytime, Spengler. Anytime.”  
The man was gone and Egon looked at the perfectly rolled cigarette on his nightstand.   
“Yeah, enough of those for today.” And put it in the drawer.  
He took off his jacket and tie, whistling on his way to the bathroom.  
He always felt light headed after talking with his conscience. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I believe Egon was filthy rich. Judging from the way he dressed, spoke and just carried himself, he seemed to come from a powerful family...  
> And the Ghostbusters went to/worked at the university in the 1970s, not too straight/clean at all... =P


End file.
